


Goblin Farms

by ALewdInvention



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Degradation, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Futanari, Goblins, Humiliation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Milking, Orgy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Short_Stack, Size Difference, Spanking, Spitroasting, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: A tale of humans, goblins, and how together they can make a surprisingly successful business.
Relationships: Futanari/Male, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 18





	1. Welcome to the Undercity

Prologue 

Around 200 years ago the goblin empire of Matuska ruled the underground, raiding and pillaging all lands they could reach with their tunnels. This continued for decades until the Humans of Inverno banded together with the dwarves and demons to create a united front against the goblin hordes. In only a few years the goblins were pushed back to their large sprawling under-cities and when the goblin capital of Gobgrob fell to the Humans assault, it was plain for every goblin to see that their empire had come to an end. 

Though life didn’t end for the goblins, humanity expected integration with the goblins to be quite difficult, but it was the opposite. The goblins mixed well with human society fitting into many niches well, going as far as to move their capital beneath the Human capital of Wictner to be closer to their new overlords. 

Now in the current age 80 A.F the mage Morgan Hardgrove journeys to the undercity to visit his sister.

Chapter 1 

It was a busy day in the multiple stone corridors and stations packed with humans, goblins, elves, orcs, and almost any other race you could come up with; Morgan was squished between them all. He was having a difficult time getting an elevator or tram ticket to take him into the Undercity. Though the volume of people wasn’t the problem it was the bureaucracy. Being a mage Morgan was no stranger to copious amounts of filing, but something about this transit system was driving him to the edge of insanity, maybe it was these goblin tram workers who sent him back and forth fetching all sorts of different documents and tickets. Then again it might be that he had been waiting in line for over three hours! Morgan was starting to wonder if anyone had ever traveled to the Undercity, most would have died before filling out all the forms, but he clung to the hope that it would all be worth it once he finally gets to his little sister Lily. 

She had been raving at him for weeks about some farming operation she made in the Undercity, but only recently invited him down to visit. Now Morgan wasn’t sure what a goblin farm was, but Lily had claimed her operation was in full production, which piqued his curiosity since his sister had never been known to focus on a task for more than 5 minutes. Though pondering would have to wait since he was next in line for the checkpoint. A pointy-eared rather bored-looking goblin girl was punching tickets and slowly turned to face Morgan. 

Then with a sigh, she asked, “Ticket please.” 

“Of course,”, Morgan reached into his back pocket and handed the goblin his ticket. 

“Humie this here is a ticket for tram four.” 

Morgan looked puzzled, “Isn’t this tram four?” 

The goblin slowly shook her head, yawning, “No sir this is tram three we had to swap 'em three hours ago due to tech problems, ya know how it is.” 

Morgan was livid, but managed to stay calm, “Well why can’t you just let me on this tram?” 

The goblin looked him up and down and smiled, “Well I can, buuuut..” 

“Well but what.” Replied Morgan in a hasted tone. 

“Buuut what’s in it for me?” The goblin supported her head with her hands smirking at Morgan from her heightened seat; which still only made her meet him at eye level. 

“Huh you goblinoids are real pieces of work, but fine how does 2 gold sound?”  
The goblin perked up immediately at the mention of cash shouting, “Deal.” 

Morgan reached into his back pocket and handed her the two gold pieces; which she quickly snatched, before punching his ticket. 

She whispered “Pleasure doing business with ya humie.”, before Morgan made his way down to the station where a group of people flowed into a tram car. As Morgan was boarding, two thoughts plagued his mind. The first is how massive these trams are. The second how much he wished he could have put that goblin over his knee and given her a good spanking. That would be an appropriate punishment for these bratty goblins, thought Morgan while taking a seat in the crowded tram and it was a good thing he sat so quickly; It took no time at all for the tram to fill and begin its descent into the cavern below. As the tram passed into the tunnel everything went dark for a moment, but before long they reached the end of the tunnel and the tram began to descend into a wide-open cavern. 

Morgan could hardly believe his eyes; the expansiveness of this place was incredible for a subterranean cavern; It had to be at least 30 kilometers across and the cavern itself must have been over half a kilometer high. The entire city was bisected by a large still flowing river, large wooden structures of all shapes and sizes clung to the walls of the cavern building up ever higher, supported by carved stone supports. He could even see a few stone towers; some supported large crystals that seemed to illuminate the cavern along with some kind of glowing moss. Morgan was enthralled by this strange new city, no wonder his sister took up residence here. 

Eventually, the tram landed near the east side of the city and all the passengers began filling out of the tram Morgan included. Then as he left the platform and entered the tram center, he could feel a tug on his robes, at first Morgan thought his robe got caught, but when he turned around, he saw some goblin pickpocket with short blond hair and a scar over his right eye, trying to make off with some gold he just pulled from Morgan’s back pocket. 

“What exactly do you think you're doing?” Questioned Morgan as he looked down at the little thief. The thief looked up at Morgan and gave him a smug smile before responding, “Taking your gold, wasn’t that obvious?” Morgan's face shifted to a scowl, “No you’re not you little brat.” Then Morgan swung his staff, but the goblin thief was too quick. He nimbly dodged out of the way and made for an open window. Morgan grabbed hold of his staff and spouted a few arcane words, causing an arc of lightning to shoot out of the head of his staff towards the fleeing goblin. The goblin looked horrified, but the arc went wide and only singed his clothes as he jumped out the window darting into the alleyway. 

Well fuck I guess I am lucky that bolt didn’t actually kill the green little bastard. Then I would have to explain why I just gave some random thief the electric chair treatment, thought Morgan. He noticed groups of people were backing away from him scared, he yelled out “Nothing to see here just a small scuffle no need to tell the…”, but Morgan was cut off by a voice behind him, “Well what is going on here?” Morgan turned to see a red-skinned demon man slightly taller than himself dressed in a light leather guard uniform. Two large black horns sprouted up from his head which displayed a few feminine features. Most notably his soft eye and eyelashes that were covered in a light colorful makeup. 

“Not often do I see a mage nearly fry a goblin alive down here, do you wanna tell me what happened big guy?” Said the guard in a rather playful manner. 

Morgan cleared his throat unsure of the guard's current disposition, he continued “Well that Goblin tried... I mean he did rob me, I lost a few coins, but he decided to be a smart ass when I caught him, sooo I thought a show of force was in order.” 

The guard giggled covering his mouth, “So let me get this straight a goblin took a couple of bucks off ya so you decide to fry em?” 

Morgan choked up for a moment but managed to spit out, “Um yes, but it was self-defense.” 

The guard’s giggles turned to full-on laughter before turning to the crowd, “Alright folks nothing to see move on!” The crowd seemed to disperse quickly as the guard turned back to him continuing, “Ha-ha he, well you did make quite the scene, but I see no need to take you in.” 

Morgan cocked an eyebrow, “Thank you, but why?” 

“We have more thieves, cutthroats, and prostitutes down here than they have Hadi in the entire western desert. I would consider it a personal service to the city if you had killed him.” 

Morgan was a bit shocked by the guard's answer, never did his sister mention a rampant crime problem. Though the guard continued “These little greens-skin fucks can be nightmarish, but I don’t want to waste too much of your time cutie, you can run along.” The demon man turned, but gave Morgan a playful rub with his tail before turning, “Oh my name is Azi, I live near the eastern light tower by the market, look me up if you plan on staying.” 

“Oh, of course.” Said Morgan; the demon man giving him a smile before moving back into the crowd. 

Morgan left the tramway and slowly started making his way to the western side of the city. As Morgan walked down the busy streets the impressive view shifted, the impressive buildings he saw while descending were built beside shacks. They almost appeared to be stacked upon one another; old stone structures were built up haphazardly and wear was obvious, but where the stone crumbled hasty wooden repairs were made. 

Morgan was surprised anything around here could be kept standing more than a few minutes. This place was one of the worst slums he had seen and he only just left the tram station. As soon as Morgan passed into a city square, he was greeted by all manner of goblin merchants congregating to sell their wares to any passersby. Shouting to any former passengers; 

“Fresh fruit for sale, get your fresh fruit!” 

“Gob-Knobs grog-nog get you drunk before you finish your first glass!” 

“Never fail to please you gal again with Wizz’s Fizzes double your size with just one pill!” 

“Spells and incantations for those who know how to weld them!” 

Uh, I all this screaming makes you almost miss the quiet countryside. All these goblins merchants screeching their advertisements is rather obnoxious, thought Morgan as he hastily moved out of the market square. Yet Morgan’s hurrying did not quiet down his surroundings for long. As Morgan walked into what might be the dingiest street he had come across, and he had been through the Hadi slums. Groups of goblins, scantily dressed congregated at corners and in alleys ways. A few human soldiers were engaging with some of them exchanging lewd looks with one another, but the goblins that were free gave him lustful looks like a predator eying prey. They yelled out making some very risqué offers. 

“Aye humie wanna pop off on me.” 

“Never-mind her, I’ll give a big boy like you a good deal.” 

“The magic boys prefer the light green girls like me ya cave cunts. 

“Nah fuck off hussies, the pale ones prefer us dark green boys.” 

Morgan was not impressed as the quartet of scantily clad goblins began arguing over who he should choose. Morgan opted to choose none of them, shaking his head as he left down an empty side passage. 

The alleyway was dark but wide and cloths lines could be seen above, connected between buildings full of different sized clothing. Morgan felt like he was close to his sister’s farm or at least he hoped he was, but as he walked up to a T-junction six goblins emerged from the shadows drawing studded clubs. 

“Well look at what we have here. An Academy type.” 

Another goblin piped up, “We don’t get many of you guys down here.” 

Then another goblin from the party taunted, “What the matter, humie, lose your books?” 

Another female goblin continued, “Yea nerd looking for books.” 

The sextet of goblin’s all chuckled while still slowly approaching. Morgan joined in laughing, causing the female to pipe up “Oh this one has got a sense of humor, did ya like my joke?” 

Morgan stopped laughing, “Yes I did, because I actually found my book.” Morgan produced a gray tomb from his robe pocket. “Would you like to read it?” Then as Morgan opened the tome a gust of wind emerged knocking the wizard down, but blowing the goblins 30 feet back into piles of refuse. 

The female goblin piped up again screaming “I OUGHT TO GUT YA MY….” Yet before she could finish the group heard a female voice from down the left alley, “Guards help! Ma and her goons just made off with my things; they lept around the corner!” 

“This is more trouble than it’s worth, let's get out of here!” The female goblin cried as she climbed the ally walls; her gang followed her lead and within seconds the entire group disappeared over the shanty wooden roofs. 

Morgan turned to meet the guards, but only saw a goblin girl with dark green skin and long reddish-brown hair in a ponytail approaching him from around an alley corner. She wore a long dress which covered her chest and most of her legs; a rare sight for a goblin to dress so modestly. Morgan walked up to meet her, but before he could say a word, she continued quickly speaking, “Oh my, oh my, are you alright? I saw Ma and her goons going after you and I couldn’t just let ya get jumped.” The goblin girl circled him quickly, before looking up at Morgan with her big blue eyes, “It looks like you're not hurt, that’s good, oh sorry my name is Tisa what's yours.” The goblin girl held out her hand for Morgan and he was unsure if he should return the favor, she was a goblin, but she did help him. So, he returned the gesture shaking her hand, before responding, “My name is Morgan, and I am a bit impressed you frightened off those cut-throats so easily.” 

Tisa blushed, rubbing the back of her head “Well they are spineless gobs, if ya threaten to send the guards after them they run away like a bunch of vermin.” 

“Well thank you all the same, but would you mind answering a question?” Morgan continued, almost impressed by Tisa’s spunk. 

“Oh sure, ask away. I know the Undercity like the back of my hand!” 

Morgan continued “Well do you know a human woman called Lily, I am her brother and she invited me to visit her…” 

“Oh my god you must be Lily’s brother, she told me you were a mage, but I guess I didn’t put two and two together!” Tisa jumped up excitingly before holding onto Morgan’s hand and pulling him. “I am your sister’s lead farmhand, just follow me and I will get you to the farm in a jiffy.” 

Morgan shrugged and followed Tisa down the street for about 20 minutes before arriving at what might be the best-looking building on the block. A large wooden house standing about two stories tall, with a sign out from that read “Goblin Farms All Goblins Welcome”. Tisa looked up at Morgan as she unlocked the door, “Here we are, but please Morgan let me show you around a bit before you see your sister.” 

Morgan was in no real hurry to see his sister and was still a bit curious about what a goblin farm is, so he responded, "Sure just lead the way.” 

“Yey,” Tisa exclaimed, quickly pushing Morgan through the door, “I promise this will be a tour you won’t soon forget!”


	2. A Short Tour

Morgan entered the building right behind Tisa, the first room was some kind of waiting room. A row of chairs lined the wall and there was a desk in front of one door leading to the back. As Morgan took in his surroundings Tisa dove behind the desk and searched for a moment, eventually pulling out a ring of keys before turning to address Morgan, “We are closed to the public for the week so it will just be you, me, and the livestock.” Tisa moved over to the closed door, unlocked it, and gestured towards Morgan to follow her. 

The pair moved into the back room where all sorts of mechanical sounds could be heard echoing from a couple of different rooms. Tisa turned to look at Morgan, “This room to your right is the milk storage room and to your left is the changing room.” Tisa opened the changing room door and walked inside before turning back to Morgan; “Feel free to change your clothes if you like, I should get into my work clothing.” 

“No thanks I am fine in my robes, but take all the time you need to get into something more comfortable.” Responded Morgan as he looked around the hallway. 

“Oke-doke, feel free to look around while I get changes, I promise I won't take too long.” Then Tisa went into the room shutting the door behind her. 

Morgan was content to stand still at first, but then he heard a strange sound, nothing like the grinding of gears. It was almost like a soft moaning. Morgan was slightly confused, but though he should investigate, his tour guide probably wouldn’t mind. 

Morgan followed the sound until he reached some stairs going down into the basement. He followed the steps down into the dimly lit corridor, the moaning getting stronger and stronger. Until he walked through one final door frame to rival a milking room, but it wasn’t cows down there, but goblins? Two goblins females were strapped into milking machines, the pairs midsections were strapped in place, while they held onto a railing; two cups were firmly secured to their nipples and a soft pumping sound reverberated through the room, in rhythm with little jets of milk that filled the cups. 

The pair looked over at Morgan before looking at each other and giggling, “Oye humie, what are you doing down here don’t you know it is rude to just walk in on a girl while she is being milked?” 

“Wait milked?” Morgan looked down at the two cups attached to each girl's watermelon-sized tits and he could see the milk flowing into the cups and into a tube. “Oh, sorry my mistake.” Morgan was about to leave before one of the girls continued; 

“What is the matter pink skin, you’re leaving so quickly. Don’t enjoy watching gobos get milked?” 

The other goblin chimed up, “Yea with that blush on your face, you look like you have never popped a green girl before.” 

The pair looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Morgan, “Well if you really need to dump a load, I’ll give you a discount of only 10 gold pieces per hole.” The second goblin girl continued, “I’ll discount you even more if you start with me, I’ll do it for 9 gold pieces, hehehe.” The pair started to giggle as they began shaking their butts at Morgan. 

“Well that certainly is a kind offer, but.....” Morgan tried to respond, but was cut off by Tisa calling down to him “Morgan, Morgan! Did you come down here?” 

Tisa emerged from the staircase wearing a pair of overalls that covered most of her lower body but left her upper body mostly uncovered. Tisa looked over to Morgan continuing, “Oh this is where you went, I am happy you wanted to explore, but you had me worried for a second.” 

Tisa shifted her gaze over to the pair of goblins being milked, her expression seemed to dull as she continued, “Oh I see you have met our cows, Fal and Sona, they certainly are.....” 

“Hey, Tisa shut the fuck up, can’t you see we are trying to court some human cock!” Shouted Fal back at her. 

“But Morgan is our guest, it would be rude to…” 

“Tisa, we don’t give a shit what you think swamp skin, go sit in the corner until you are needed.” Sona continued pointing to a stool in the corner of the milking room. 

Morgan looked at the pair, with a confused look; asking, “Wait isn’t Tisa your lead hand? Shouldn't both of you be treating her with more respect?” 

The goblin girls looked at each other and began laughing before Sona responded, “Tisa she’s just a Basi, the lowest of goblin society, hehehe.” Sona couldn’t hold back her snickering and Fal continued, “Yea she’s filthy swamp skinned cunt, she is lucky she’s not some gutter slut, but then again considering her skin she might be on the side.” The pairs snickering became full of laughter, Morgan looked over to Tisa, who lost every trace of her once cheery demeanor. Becoming solemn, he could see tears well up in her eyes as Fal continued, “She’s hardly fit to handle us let alone be Lily’s lead hand, we would have quit by now, but the pay is just good enough to keep our milkers.” 

“Odds are if Tisa ever had to run the farm, she would ruin the place in a week; anyone could tell she is just a dumb gutter slut from one look.” Spouted Sona spitting in Tisa’s direction. 

“Oh, I have a great idea Fal, maybe Morgan can use Tisa to warm up before us.” Sona laughed hard, coughing slightly before responding, “Haha, yea maybe she would. She’s so desperate it’d probably be a free ride, but let's not torment the poor humie he might not be into a filthy fu..”, but her taunt was interrupted as Morgan’s staff came down on the pair's butt cheeks causing the pair to yelp in pain. “What the fuck was that for!” Shouted Fal, “Yea what gives ya fucking pink skin. I got half a mind to...”, but Morgan completely ignored their pleas, mercilessly spanking their asses. 

“I am Whap*, fucking tired Whap* Whap*, of you bratty Whap* Whap* Whap*, goblins back talking Whap* Whap* Whap*, me.” Screamed Morgan mercilessly spanking the pair. 

Morgan eventually stopped leaving the pair of goblin sluts as a hot mess. Both Fal and Tisa were panting, mouths agape while their asses were completely bright red; a stark contrast to their light green skin. Morgan admired his work before groping the pair grabbing hold of both their asses with one hand. 

“Now listen very carefully sluts, my name is Morgan and her name is Tisa. I expect you both will address us properly in the future *Whap.” Morgan slapped both their asses with the palm of his hand, leaking a nice handprint on each of their backsides. 

The pair yelped at Morgan's last slap, spitting out, “Yes sir!” Tears welling up in the corner of their eyes and they began panting trying to catch their breath. 

Tisa was watching Morgan intently; she had never seen the pair be put down so quickly. She was awestruck by Morgans display, but it was far from over; Morgan continued “At least you dumb fucking green skins can eventually learn and for that I think you deserve a reward.” Morgan began to disrobe, Tisa blushed and covered her face, trying to avert her eyes from the mages bold display, but she parted her fingers just enough to see it; Morgan’s massive half-hard human cock. 

“Holy shit, what are you a fucking horse.” Screamed Fal still reeling from the brutal anal beating she received. 

“God it must be the size of my arm.” Continued Sona. 

Morgan reached forward and grabbed hold of each of the girl's cunts driving his fingers past their thongs and into their drooling cunts, “Hmph I am not surprised you green-skinned sluts are wet from a short anal beating.” Morgan curled his fingers, grinding them inside the pair causing them to squirm and moan before he continued, “It seems like you girls just needed a strong hand to put you in your proper places.” Mogan pressed the tip of his fully hard cock against Fal’s cunt; rubbing the tip against the entrance. 

“Hehe humie I was just kidding no need to break my, ahhaahaha.” Morgan thrust his cock deep inside Fal’s entrance causing her unshaven cunt to stretch and squirt and Morgan ruined any semblance of tightness she had. 

Morgan leaned in grabbing hold of her long black hair as he shoved his cock ever deeper, “I am going to teach you goblin sluts the pecking order.” Morgan began rapidly thrusting into Fal’s cunt, the little goblin's stomach bulged and her eyes rolled up into her head. Fal hadn’t taken a cock close to Morgan’s size, and the milking machine kept her locked in place, constantly assaulting her nipples with each heavy thrust. 

“Ha Ha Ha, please mhmmm your bashing against my womb I can’t, nhhhhhh.” Fal’s lustful pleading was interrupted as she squirted her cunt juice all over the floor, what little bit of resistance she had faded in that second. She went cross-eyed, gritting her teeth as Morgan scraped out her insides with his fat human dick. Fal’s pleas to stop turned into begging to continue as she was assaulted by orgasm after orgasm. 

“Please don’t stop sir ahhhhgg, I will be a good green skinned, ahhhggg cow just pleast keep fucking destroyingggggg mmmmeeeeee!” Fal couldn't handle Morgan's piston-like thrusting and was barely hanging on to consciousness. Her mind was melting under the constant pleasure waves created by her bitch box being broken. 

Morgan grunted and pulled back on Fal’s hair causing her tongue to fall out of her mouth and her eyes to go white. “That sounds much gutter slut, you mewling is a hundred times better than any opinion that came out of your bratty mouth.” 

Morgan increased the pace of his thrusting, smashing the entrance of Fal’s womb hard with the tip of his cock over and over again before finally cuming. Morgan let go of her hair and grabbed hold of Fal’s ass with both hands screaming, "Take all my seed you bloated goblin pig sow.” 

Then as Morgan's seed poured into Fal’s insides, bloating her womb and filling her insides, she yelps one final; “taaank youzzzz Shiiirrr”, as Fal passes out mid orgasm, going limp in her bindings; the milking machine still squeezing milk from her udders. 

Morgans looked over to Tisa exclaiming, “Phew I haven’t fucked a cunt that hard since the Hadi red light district. I promise the other slut won’t give you trouble after I finish……. wait, do you have a stiffy.” 

Tisa’s hands shifted off of her bright red face to her crotch where she was sporting a rather large bulge, “Well I um ummmmm.” Tisa started stuttering, but Sona interrupted her, “Of course she has a bulge she’s a fuckin Basi, a Futa as your pink skins call them. She is at the bottom of the barrel a total piece of *Smack.” Morgan brought down his hand on Sona’s still sensitive behind causing her to yelp in pain, “Speak when spoken to cow.” Morgan slapped her ass again, “I won’t have you talking out of turn!” Sona just whimpered and averted her gaze, as Morgan walked over to Tisa and patted her head, “Don’t worry about what these two, they are they are no better than livestock, a pair of dumb cows.” Morgan grabbed hold of Tisa’s hands and walked her over to Sona. “I am a bit tired and might need some help spit roasting this sow, would you like to help?” 

Tisa looked up at Morgan wide eyed, her expression lighting up as a nervous smile crept across her face. She quickly stripped out of her overalls, letting her perky C-cup breasts hang out, revealing her cock to be no small package; at least 8 inches of deep green goblin dick was paired with smooth hips that curve into an ass that put the previous two girls to shame. 

Morgan looked shocked for a second, he wasn’t expecting Tisa to be so well endowed, but then he heard Tisa cry; “Oh no, oh no, I shouldn’t have shown my disgusting body to you. I caused you distress, please forgive this filthy gobo,” Tisa covered her face with both hands and was about to turn away before Morgan grabbed her shoulder. “Wait, calm down Tisa.” Tisa stopped moving and looked back to Morgan tear welling up in her eyes. “I don’t think you're disgusting, if anything I am impressed.” 

Tisa sniffled and tried whipping away her tears with a spare cloth, “Really, but why?” 

Morgan continued, “Well for starters you're actually polite, you didn’t harass me the moment you met me; in fact, you helped me dispatch those thugs.” 

Tisa blushed responding, “Ma and her band are basically vermin I couldn’t just let them mug ya.” 

“You have a decent work ethic, and have been helping my sister realize her dream.” 

“Well it is a good dream; goblin milk is delicious and more folks should be drinking it.” 

“Finally, unlike the other goblins you have a cock that is bigger than an inch; your cock is almost 2/3rds the size of mine, at half my height. Plus you got a great ass and if that doesn’t put you leagues ahead of the other goblin sows in the city, I don’t know what does?” Morgan nodded sagely, pointing at the stool, “Now bring that stool over to her face and help me teach this cunt a lesson.” 

Tisa, tears stopped and her expression (and her cock) perked up almost immediately. The little goblin chirped a, “Yes sir”; as she quickly picked up the stool and placed it in front of Sona, who was now just realizing what was going on. 

“Hey, humie cock is one thing, but I don’t want no dark-skinned futa goblin cock. I have rights you know!” Barked Sona trying to wiggle herself loose from the machine’s binds.   
Morgan walked behind her before leaning over to whisper, “Livestock don’t have rights.” As he thrust his cock deep inside her asshole. Then as her mouth opened up to scream Tisa thrust her throbbing cock down her throat. 

“Holy shit” screamed Tisa grabbing hold of Sona’s head, “If I knew shutting you girls up felt this good, I would've done it the second we met!” Tisa and Morgan began thrusting inside the goblin cows' tight holes, starting out with shallow fast thrusts. 

Sona attempted to fight back for a moment, pushing at Tisa’s oddly strong legs and trying to push Morgan out of her, but her resistance only seemed to embolden the pair. They grabbed her arms and legs and speed up their frenzied thrusting. Sona’s throat and stomach bulged, straining her cow collar; she had never been pounded so hard from two holes and her suspension off the ground meant she was taking the full force of the pairs fucking. 

Then a moment of relief came when Morgan pulled out of her gaping ass, Sona’s body shivered and for a moment; she thought she was going to get some relief, but then Morgan pressed his cock against her cunt. Sona begged desperately to make him stop his assault, but the fat goblin cock down her throat muffled her voice and Morgan slowly stretched the outer walls of her cunt. Inserting inch by inch, driving Sona to the edge of lust-filled insanity. She couldn’t even muster the strength to scream; her jaw and hips were slack; she could only sit there and take the brutal gut fucking. 

“Hmmm, it feels like our little cow is about to pass out before she finishes her job.” Morgan started to wave his hand and making a few arcane gestures before a pink hue enveloped Sona causing her body to shake for a moment. “There that should give our livestock the boost she needs.” 

The effect was almost immediate, Sona grabbed hold of Tisa’s hips and started deep throating her cock with gusto, shoving all 8 inches down her throat slurping wildly and moaning with relief when the futa cock popper her collar. “Wow Morgan what did you do to her, she is acting like a gutter slut who hasn’t sucked dick in over a day, ahhggggg.” Tisa grabbed hold of Sona’s shoulders, leaning over her as Sona gobbled her cock, spilling drool down her shaft and onto her balls. 

“Nice to hear you both are enjoying my lust spell, but it shouldn’t be this effective.” Sona was clamping down on Morgan shaking her hips while spouting out muffled moans. She was trying her best to drain the pair dry. Her fat ass bounced rhythmically up and down covering Morgan's cock in her juices. 

“Plesh fushk Meh, Pleash Fuk.” Sona cried, slurping Tisa’s girl dick without an ounce of reservation. 

“Holy shit Morgan I am gonna!” Tisa’s tongue fell out of her mouth as she grabbed hold of Sona’s nappy hair dumping her thick load down her throat. Cum spilled out of Sona’s mouth, leaked out of her nostrils, and coated Tisa’s member as she pulled out of her mouth, but this cream filling didn’t stop Sona. 

Almost immediately Sona was already licking the cum and spit of Tisa’s cock begging, “Please put it in meeeee, I need it I need moooreee.” She cleaned off all the filth on Tisa’s cock in under a minute and as Tisa looked at Morgan shrugging, he responded; “Give the little gutter slut what she wants, don’t you wanna show her who’s boss?” Morgan couldn’t be more correct as Tisa grabbed hold of Sona’s ears and began face fucking the little slut. 

Morgan was almost worried she was going to choke, but Sona’s muffled squeals of pleasure at least showed the sow was still alive and enjoying herself. 

Morgan grabbed hold of Sona’s ample hips and began to pick up his thrust once more, looking over to Tisa he could tell the goblin girl was completely engrossed in fucking Sona senseless. Spouting off insults; “Who is the gutter slut now” and “You’re the fucking Basi now” and Morgan’s personal favorite line “I am going fuck you so hard you become as brain dead as an actual cow.” Tisa’s rabid hip-shaking impressed Morgan, but he wasn’t about to be outdone by a goblin, he would have to show the pair what human cock could do. 

He grabbed hold of Sona’s throat causing her throat to grip Tisa’s cock even harder; Sona squealed with delight and Tisa moaned breaking out of her trance and meeting Morgan’s animalistic gaze; “Holy shit if you actually, ahhhnnn, do that she might actually be brain dead cow when we mhhph, finish.” 

Morgan smiled and started thrusting his full length into her cunt responding; “That is the plan.” As he began scraping the deepest parts of Sona’s insides. His cock brutalized the goblin’s cunt, almost pulling her insides out before he rammed his cock right back inside her. 

“Mhmmm, yes Morgan keeps rearranging her fucking guts with that fat human dick, don’t stop I want you to ruin her for every other goblin.” Screamed Tisa as she grabbed holds of Sona’s short hair pulling her face off her cock to meet her gaze; “You hear that you awful bitch, Morgan owns your sloppy cow cunt now and you better be respectful got it?” 

“Moooo, Mooo yes ma’am I am livestock now just please don’t stop pounding me, I need a fat dick to live, Mooooo I am just a greedy cow, Ahhhnnn.” Morgan’s cock pressed up against her womb, the indent could be seen etched in her midsection. It enamored Tisa, she reached out to Rub the indentation his cock made in Sona’s stomach. 

“It is so massive; this cock was made to brutalize goblins like us.” Tisa hopped off the stool and kissed the stomach bulge, she wanted to be the next one to worship Morgan, but as she basked in Morgan’s work, she heard him stutter; “I am going, mhmmm, cum.” 

Tisa witnessed the whole orgasm. It was like a wild beast had used Sona; her eyes rolled up into her head, her stomach bulged with seed and cum spilled out of her cunt unable to handle the full weight of Morgan's orgasm, but this didn’t stop Morgan who continued thrusting. His piston pounding while orgasming broke Sona making her begging unintelligible; blurting out profanity between moans. 

Tisa fell to her knees exhausted, but as she did, she slurped at the cum which fell from Sona’s cunt and as she did, she felt renewed licking and slurping at the leftovers which spilled out from Morgan's lust-filled thrusting. 

“Oh, Morgan you cum tastes soooo fuckin good!” Mewled Tisa, now stroking her hard cock at the mage's feet. 

“Glad you like it, because you're going to help me finish.” Tisa watched as Morgan pulled his slime covered cock out of Sona’s cunt, just to shove the tip into her ass. Her body so sexually overstimulated that her hole was gaping and needy without any direct stimulation, letting the cock slide in easily. Sona squealed; “Yes, Yes, Yes Mooooooooore!” as Morgan began thrusting back inside her gaping asshole. With each thrust making the walls of her asshole bulge obscenely and force more of Morgan’s cum out of her pussy and onto Tisa’s face; the little goblin greedily lapped up any cum that fell onto her, while she stroked her rock-hard girl cock. 

“Mhmmm fuck keep breaking her sloppy holes Morgan, mmmmphhh!” Tisa began lapping Morgan’s cock as it thrust inside Sona’s ass, with every joy-full lick she slurped up more of Morgan’s cum, rapidly stroking her own cock as Morgan scraped the deepest parts of Sona’s ass with constant slow deep thrusting. 

“Yes, please keep goooooing, rearrange my fucking guts with your horse-sized dick, I never wanna feel puny gobo dick agaiiiiinnn!” Cried Sona, moaning even louder than before; both goblins' moans were like music to Morgan’s ears, a sweet melody that drove Morgan to thrust faster and faster, without a care what damage he might do to Sona’s body and mind. 

“Morgan you're tearing this gutter slut apart and you god cock is twitching so much, but you're not cuming.” Tisa buried her face into Morgan's crotch, causing him to stop for a moment; he looked down at Tisa’s lust-filled eyes as she mewled, “I am going to help you milk every last drop of these massive balls.” Then before Morgan could make another peep Tisa began licking and sucking his balls, while Sona sensing a pause continued wildly shaking her hips taking Morgan's cock to the base. 

The pair mercilessly continued their double assault on Morgan teasing every part of his cock while he braced himself grabbing hold of Sona’s binds. “Mhmm good work cow and you too Tisa.” Tisa looked up at Morgan who patted her hair; for some reason this act caused her to blush, responding; “Um... just trying my best to satisfy you sir.” Morgan smiled continuing, “I better return the favor then.” Morgan pressed his foot against Tisa’s rock-hard cock grinding against it, causing Tisa to go cross eyes spouting, “Mhnn ah plesh ah I ah never, moorrrreeee!” Tisa couldn’t handle the grinding for more than a minute shooting out her thick cum over the floor screaming; “Thasks yooooo!” As she fell over collapsing on the stone floor muttering to herself half asleep. 

Morgan grabbed Sona’s long black hair pulling her head back, he slapped her and told her, “Alright you goblin cow it’s time for your reward.” Sona shook in her binding tits flopping back and forth as the pumps milked them dry, mooing “Thank you thank you.” As Morgan once more stuffed her hole to the brim with thick spunk. Morgan slowly pulled out his cock almost falling over as a torrent of cum fell out of Sona causing her to moan softly as she drifted out of consciousness. 

Morgan admired his work; both girls were stuffed leaking cum from their holes and Tisa was on the ground now snoring; I guess that really took the energy out of her, Morgan thought to himself. Morgan picked up his robes, staff, and Tisa from the ground and carried them back to the changing room. 

The room was pretty simple, only four cubes and only two had things in them, one assumedly was Tisa’s but the other had a note inside it addressed to him? Morgan folded open the letter and began reading; 

Hey Morgan I know you were probably expecting me to greet you myself upon reaching my farm, but there has been a complication and I need to leave town for a few days. Also, nooooo I am not in trouble with the law as you might think, I just need to leave on a few months journey to pick up some fresh talent for my operation. Sooo that being said please run the farm in my absence, Tisa is a very capable girl but lacks confidence and the book smarts to properly run the farm. I know you have a heart as big as your dick and I promise I will make it worth your while when I make my return to the farm in around four months. 

Love you big Bro   
-Lily xoxo 

Morgan could hardly believe his sister, well he could believe this was her; Lily always had attention issues and had trouble staying in one place for more than five minutes, but Morgan couldn’t deny the prospect of running this place was pleasant. Though as he considered leaving vs not Tisa began to wake up. 

“Mhph oh Morgan I am, upstairs?” Tisa looked around the room frantically for a moment. “Oh, Morgan I meant to give you a letter from your sister before we got um… distracted, I...” Morgan put his finger on her lips, while he held the letter up responding, “Don’t worry I got the letter.” Tisa whipped some sweat off her brow, “Oh good, well what does it say, if you don’t mind me asking?” Morgan looked down at the letter then back at Tisa who was already excitedly looking up at him. “Well, it looks like I will be staying until my sister comes back and I will be helping you...” Tisa leaned over hugging Morgan’s arm as tightly as she could before looking up with a big grin, “What great news, I am sure you will love it here almost as much as the cows in the basement loved being screwed!” 

Tisa leaned over as she searched through her cubby; her fat dark green ass jiggling as she moved, Morgan was still impressed on how such a small fame could be so well endowed. Then after a moment Tisa spun around and handed Morgan an open box filled with a strange kind of moss. 

“What is this plant? It almost looks like the luminescent moss that coats the walls around the city.” 

“You’re very close, this is a weaker version of the Lumu moss. Your sister called it Vita moss, because of what it does to goblin bodies.” Tisa explained as she sat beside Morgan. 

“Well, what does it do to goblins?” 

“Well normally it just gives you the runs, but your sister found out if you boil the root it can boost milk production in both male and female goblins; I don’t know why, but I am sure a smarty like you could figure it out.” Tisa continued resting her head on Morgan’s forearm. 

Morgan looked down at the box of bright blue moss and smiled crept over his face as he looked over to Tisa, “Yes I have a few ideas for experiments, but first I want to expand our current livestock. Tell me do you know of any thieves that have short blond hair and a scar over their right eye?” 

Tisa stroked her chin for a second before responding, “Oh you’re talking about Babi blood eye; he hangs out close to the trams, why do you ask?” 

Morgan chuckled continuing, “No reason, now let’s get to work there is much to do before we open next week.”


	3. New Hires

Tiz couldn’t believe her good luck just the other day she got a letter. Which was strange since she didn’t know many goblins which could write, but she opened the envelope any ways to revival cleanly written cursive;

Dear Tiz, I have recently learned of the massive amount of debt on your shoulders and when I realized you had no chance to pay it back I felt a great deal of pity for you. So in my humanitarian efforts I have decided to buy your debt, but don’t worry I am not as aggressive as the triad, all you must do to pay off nearly 300 years of family debt is to work as my secretary for a few months and participate in a herbal remedy trial on my farm. Please report to my farm on the southern end of the slums the day after you receive this letter around the early morning.

Respectfully, Morgan Hardgrove 

Tiz almost wept tears of joy when she finished the letter, finally, she was free and after a few months, she could go anywhere without fear of retaliation from bounty hunters. Tiz may have only been working for the past 10 years, but she was only 19 and could spend the rest of her life doing whatever she wanted. Tiz would no longer aimlessly punch tickets in the tramways, waiting for hours until her shift was done, all to just pay off her old family gambling debt to the triad; which she only added a few gold coins to in her lifetime. How was old Tiz supposed to know that betting it all on black 4 times in a row was a bad idea; it worked the other 3 times, so why shouldn’t it work for the 4th time? 

Finally, Tiz’s luck had shifted and she could pursue passions, tram work was boring, but paid well, but now she could pursue whatever business she wanted! Maybe she could go into mechanics; Ma always said she had an unusual knack for machines or she could be a baker, candlestick maker, or maybe work in the red light district. Being a gob for hire was easy money and it had been a lifetime since she found a goblin worth fucking. So why not hit two birds with one stone and get paid while ya fuck. Tiz always avoided the job because the promise of a big payout night was always overshadowed by the inconsistency of the income, but now that didn’t matter. Tiz could build up a customer base over time and not have to worry about bad business for a week and besides she knew she was a bombshell babe who could keep the boys coming back. 

Tiz had a soft face, short black hair, deep blue eyes, and soft pillowy lips, but her body was her real attraction. Tiz’s light green body was kept in shape; she had great upper body strength, being able to beat most goblin men at arm wrestling in the tavern, her chest sported a pair of perky C-cup breasts and a toned midsection which was showing the first signs of a 6-pack. Her legs were just as good being muscled and sculpted but had a thickness that pushed against her pants that made her hips sway and ass jiggle with each step down the cobblestone road.

The slums seemed slightly less trashy today, but Tiz couldn’t figure out what was different. Normally she might need to knock a few heads on her way through, but today she felt safer? Tiz quickly dismissed it as her positive mood and tried to keep her wits about her. Though walking beside the trash heaps we call buildings down here she wondered why some rich guy would want to live here? He said he owned a farm, but other than that no elaboration in his letter beyond a job title. Though Tiz wasn’t very suspicious and was happier to finally have a chance at freedom and even if this guy was insane she wasn’t going to let him stop her from living her life to the fullest.

After another 20 minutes of overly sexualized walking Tiz reached the outside of Morgan’s Farm; a small wooden two-story building stood in front of her, with a small sign out front that read “Goblin Farms”. What a strange farm, no livestock or barns just a small building, maybe this guy is crazy? As Tiz examined the outside of the structure her train of thought was interrupted by a voice behind her, “Oh hello there can I help you?” 

Tiz instinctively jumped back, quickly turning around, but instead of a gang banger or thief, there was a smiling red-haired goblin woman, around her height waving at her.

“Oh my you're a jumpy one aren’t you?” Questioned the woman.

“Well of course I am, ya can’t just sneak up on a girl in the slums like that without her thinking you’re trouble!” Tiz was a bit frazzled by the woman’s outward friendliness, but something about her almost seemed familiar?

“Oh well sorry for scaring you, but I am curious why you're looking around the farm?”

Tiz spat on the ground, “What's it to you where I’m looking?”

The red-haired goblin put her hand on her cheek, “Oh didn’t mean any offense, but I do work here so….”

Tiz’s eyes widened for a second, “Wait do you know a Morgan?”

The red goblin’s expression lit up as she got uncomfortably close to Tiz asking, “Oh yes he is my employer and such a wonderful man! Are you by chance the new hire?”

“Uhhhhmm yea.” Tiz pushed back the over-excited goblin in an attempt to recover her personal space, but as she pushed back the goblin gal she grabbed hold of Tiz’s arm pulling her into the building.

The red-haired goblin girl looked back with a big smile across her face, “Oh I forgot to introduce myself, where are my manners. My name is Tisa, what is yours?”

Tiz was shaken by Tisa’s strength thinking, god damn this gob is strong and Tiz was no pushover she could wrestle some human men down, but she gathered her composure trying her best to be polite, “The name is Tiz and I’m supposed to be your bosses secretary or somethin.”

“Oh what wonderful news Tiz it looks like we’ll be working together. I am the lead hand around here; I am also the only hand around here, but that's different now that you’re here!” 

“Yea right so where is Morgan?” Questioned Tiz examining the waiting room which appeared to have just gotten a new light brown paint job, with a set of some redwood chairs. Honestly, this was pretty fancy for the slums, she was surprised this place wasn’t raided by a local gang or an opportunistic thief. This Morgan guy must have something strange about him if he can keep the ga….

“Hey, are you okay? You have been standing in the waiting room for like a minute just staring off.” Tisa was waving her hand in front of Tiz’s face trying to elicit some reaction from the girl.

“Oh sorry just lost in thought.” Tiz awkwardly coughed pretending to clean her throat continuing, “So where is Morgan?”

“Just head up the stairs and his office is the room is the first door on your   
left.” Tisa pointed up the stairs before turning to head into a back backroom, but before Tisa left she turned to say, “I am sure you’ll love working for Morgan as much as I do.”

Tiz waited for a minute contemplating what she might have gotten herself into before she began to walk up the stairs into a short hallway with 2 doors on each side, she slowly began to open the first one calling out, “Hello is anyone..” Though she was interrupted by a voice calling out from just out of view, “Just one moment, give me a mome-aaaagghhh.” Tiz entered the room to find a very spacious office space, the right side of the room had a large partially filled bookshelf, towards the middle of the room sat a large wooden desk and to the left of the room was an open door with strange light emanating from it. Tiz slowly started to approach the open door until she heard a large popping sound followed by a large cloud of red dust exploding from the side room, she instantly hopped back to avoid the cloud, and successfully dodged the cloud, but the same could not be said for the goggle-wearing man stepping out from the room. 

His goggles, purple robes, and light skin covered in a light layer of Red dusk, he screams, “Damn I thought I had the combination right…. Oh, and you must be Tiz.” The man slowly took off his goggles and began rubbing the red dust from their exterior, while still addressing Tiz, “I have been expecting you, my name is Morgan and I’ll be your new employer. Please take a seat and I’ll brief you on your duties.”

Tiz took one look at Morgan and immediately thought, wow what a fucking weirdo and climbed on the seat in front of Morgans’s desk. Looking at Morgan like how others might view a carnival freak show.

Morgan sat down in his chair and continued, “Now Tiz your duties will include being my secretary for the next 6 months, in addition, you will be subjected to a light clinical trial and once this period is over you will be debt-free.” Morgan rifled through his desk cabinet and pulled out a contract and presented it to Tiz, “You’ll even be paid for your work to help with living expenses, now please just sign at the bottom line and we’ll get started.”

Tiz poured over the contract, she wasn’t as soft-headed as some goblins and she wasn’t going to let the time she spent learning how to read go to waste. Though as she looked over the contract nothing suspicious piqued her interest, maybe the clause on breaking expensive farm equipment, but she wasn’t going to be interacting much with that. Yet one question remained in her mind; 

“Why did ya bother with me you're a we… eccentric fellow, why pay off my debt? There are plenty of girls looking for work and most don’t have a mountain of debt attached to them.” Tiz stuck both her thumbs back at herself and waited for Morgan’s answer.

Morgan pondered for a moment and smiled answering, “Well I heard your story from a ‘friend’ and I am a kind man, so I thought I would give you a chance to live a normal life.”

Tiz cocked her eyebrow and continued thinking that this guy was a nut, but admittedly had trouble finding him at any fault. Yet still, she still thought he was a massive idiot for paying off over 500 gold crowns just to have her ass around for a few months. So Tiz gathered herself and tried her best to be polite;

“Well thanks, I love ‘kind’ men, so what do you want me to…”

“Hey, Morgan” Tisa’s voice could be heard from outside the room.

“Ah hold on one moment Tiz.” Morgan shuffled out of his office and called out to Tiz, “What is going on?”

“There is a problem with the milking machines and I have no idea how to fix it. It keeps making a noise!”

“Ah be down in a moment.” Morgan looked back at Tiz, “I’ll be a few minutes please make yourself comfortable.” Then moved quickly down the hall, his footfalls disappearing as he descended the stairs.

As soon as Morgan was no longer in-ear range Tiz got up and began searching around the office. Her eyes caught looks of all sorts of arcane curiosities and strange books; like what even is a dick-ton-ary? Knowing this weirdo, some fetish book; Tiz chuckled a bit when she thought up that one. Though as she scanned the room her eyes caught a familiar glimmer from the other room. Quickly she moved into the dust-coated room and even faster her suspicion was proven true; gold a whole mound of it was pooling out of a pristine chest in the corner of the room.

Tiz whispered to herself, unable to contain her excitement, “Holy shit this is more gold than I have seen in my life, there must be way more than 300, no no 500 pieces, oh yes.” Tiz was mesmerized by the fortune she even started drooling at the sight of all that cold hard cash, but Tiz’s hypnosis was only temporary. Tiz quickly thought that her employer wouldn’t notice her taking a ‘pay advance’.

Quickly she shoveled at least 20 gold pieces into her pockets, but she realized that even if Morgan was a naive idiot he would quickly notice if her pockets were overflowing with cash. So she hid pieces in her boots, socks, pockets, and considered using a traditional goblin smuggling hole to snatch more, but Tiz decided against as soon as she heard the creaky steps outside. Tiz quickly moved back onto the chair and pretended to read the contract as Morgan entered the room exclaiming;

“What a motivated goblin, you have already read the contract. Well feel free to sign and I’ll get you started.” Morgan put his hand on Tiz’s shoulder and smiled at her as he handed her a quill.

“Oh um yes yes of course, just give me the quill and let's get started, yup I wanna start as soon as possible.” Tiz quickly signed her name and put the contract on the table trying her best to smile back at Morgan.

“Ah perfect, now then here is your workload for the next little while.” Morgan knelt behind his desk and Tiz took the second to wipe the sweat off her brow and collect herself; Oh thank god he didn’t notice, I guess these nice guys are dumber than I give him credit for. Tiz giggled slightly as a stack of books and ledgers were placed in front of her.

“Wow Tiz nice to hear your giddy about your new workload. Now I’ll be starting you off with some light paperwork, then moving you onto bla, bla, bla, bla, bla….”

Tiz’s giddy expression became somber as she realized the daunting task she had in front of her and also did that limp dick human bitch just say ‘light’ paperwork! I haven’t seen this much paper in my entire life, it is bigger and thicker than any of the workloads from the tram station. How am I supposed to survive a week, let alone 6 months?! I might throw myself from the roof or….

“Tiz are you okay over there.” Tiz was snapped back to reality as Morgan questioned her attention snapping his fingers in a successful attempt to shake her from his thought.

“Oh yes yes.” Tiz gulped and cleared her throat as she continued, “So I am to do all of this during my time here then?” 

“Oh yes, but this is your workload during the first week, but as you progress I expect your speed to increase as you learn. Though such an eager goblin-like yourself must be excited, am I right Tiz.”

Tiz gulped as quietly as she could before continuing, “I ummm, yes, of course, I love paperwork, ya nothing like stamping stuff.” Tiz’s quite sad attempt at seeming excited seemed to work as Morgan led her to a small table in a room across the hall and began explaining the intricacies and nuances of proper clerical work; however, only every 4th word was getting through to Tiz. She was overwhelmed by the workload and still a bit scared that a piece of gold might fall out of her ensemble causing Morgan to realize about her ‘withdrawal’. 

Yet no questioning or awkward moment came out of the day's training and Tiz was mostly unharmed, saving the mental strain of being bored out of her mind for over 8 hours. Yet before she left work Morgan pulled her over in the waiting room for a word;

“Tiz I noticed you had some trouble focusing today, but I think I have something that might help you.” Morgan reached behind himself and pulled out a small sack filled with these green colored pills and Handed them to Tiz. “These are a new pill I am working on, please take one before bed and tell me if you feel any different.”

Tiz looked into the back and the ‘pills’ didn’t look like any drug she ever tried, no smell and the guy she got them from had all his teeth. “Um thanks, can do.” Tiz tucked away the bag and waved Morgan goodbye before Tiz began hurrying home, her pace increased from the excitement of finally stashing some money for herself.

When Tiz arrived home she stuffed a few handfuls of gold pieces into her hiding place under her bed and for the first time in Tiz’s life she had savings. The feeling made her feel all tingly inside, not just because she could afford fancy food or clothing, but because tomorrow she might have the chance to snatch a few extra pieces for herself again.

Morgan must be an idiot, leaving a complete stranger alone in his office with his wealth on full display. If anything Tiz was teaching him a proper lesson about keeping his valuables safe. Tiz nodded and smiled impressed with her ‘wisdom’, which made a healthy base for justifying stealing from her boss; plus she even got this pouch of neat drugs too. Which Tiz considered not taking for a moment, but she did like trying new things, plus how bad could a little green pill be anyways? So Tiz popped the pill and laid back in her bed, sure in her resolve that she would be living the high life once she was done stealing from this magic misfit, and swiftly she fell asleep.

In the morning Tiz woke up feeling great, so much so she literally hopped out of bed right in front of her mirror. Looking up and down her diminutive lime green form, she felt a tingling sensation, perhaps it was a new confidence in herself or maybe she felt safe with savings, or maybe it was because she looked more voluptuous today. Tiz looked herself up and down and she wasn’t 100% sure, but she thought her tits looked bigger or at the very least perkier. Fuck I guess those pills really do work, I feel like the richest gal in the city, but her dingy one-room apartment disagreed with this feeling heavily. Though Tiz didn’t spend too much time daydreaming, she had work to get to; plus loads of company coin to steal, hehehehehe.

Hurrying down the busy morning streets of the slum, Tiz made her way to Goblin Farms much faster this time; partially due to the fact she knew where she was going, but when she arrived she wasn’t greeted by Tisa or Morgan. Even after Tiz entered the waiting room she found no signs of anyone. She searched her new office to little luck, Morgan's office was empty, and knocking on the side room provided no answer. This situation had Tiz stumped for the moment, maybe the pair were out for a bit? So Tiz headed downstairs and was about to just wait on one of the chairs, but right as she took the last step she heard something from down the hallway and it sounded like a moan?

The sound was soft, but Tiz had keen pointed goblin ears that led her down a flight of stairs towards the strange moaning. Tiz entertained the thought she might catch her boss bumping uglies with some goblin whores. Tiz chuckled slightly at the thought, but as she rounded the stairs her imagination became a reality.

Morgan was balls deep in some black-haired goblin girl; who was secured into a stockade of sorts, with suction cups attached to her nipples. Tiz had never seen anything like this, even in the raunchier parts of the slums where gobs just slammed each other in the allies. She witnessed Morgan’s cock, which mind you was the size of Tiz’s forearm (maybe even arm) slamming into some gob slut causing her to scream like a banshee and if that didn’t cause Tiz’s face to light up like a street light, then the milk that seemed to eject out of her with each thrust would probably cause Tiz to feel like a virgin again.

“Holy fucken shit!” Tiz whispered under her breath, eyes unable to peel themselves off the goblin girl currently being stuffed, her stomach bulged and her tits were spewing milk like a cow. Tiz now knew what animals the milk came from, but as Tiz took in more of the scene she realized, it wasn’t just one goblin girl. 

There was a row of 5 girls all bound up in stockades being milked for all they were worth and if Tiz was a good judge at least 2 of them had already been fucked like a 5 copper whore on a weekend. Except unlike the whore these girls loved every second of their mind-melting milk and fuck session. Their expressions all screamed milk me more sir and in some cases, Tiz just heard them cry out;

“Mooooooore milk me moooore shirrr, I am a good cow,moooo!!” or “I need to be stuffed, I need more cum!”

Damn what crazy gobs, two of them already have cum leaking onto the floor from their holes and Morgan is keeping pace. Impressive Tiz thought, considering he already fucked at least two fo them. Maybe there is something to be said for dumb guys and their dumb dicks. Though I wonder how long Morgan can keep cu….

“Please Morgan it has been an entire day moooo, I need a real fat human dick moooo!” 

“Yes, yes, moooo we are just livestock we exist to be fucked and milked moooo. Please use us as soon as possible!”

Tiz’s thoughts were interrupted by a pair of cow girls crying out for dick, only to be slapped in the face by Tisa?

Tisa had seemed soft when Tiz met her, but right now she just pimp slapped the shit out of the dick hungry gobs commanding, “Wait your turn Sona, Morgan will get to you once he finishes with the new girls and that's the same to you Fal.”

The pair's tongues fell out of their mouths and they kept panting and moaning as they helplessly watched Morgan’s pale pillar wreak havoc on another girl no more than a few feet from the pair. The smell of sex and sweat was becoming so overpowering that it even reached Tiz, and to make matters worse it began to turn her on.

Her resistance began to crumble as quickly as the cow girls down there. So what if Tiz was sliding her hand into her pants. It was normal to rub a quick one out while your employer deep-dicked a couple of cowgirl, but even if it wasn’t Tiz didn’t care. Tiz needed to get off even a little bit, it had been too long since she found a good dick and Morgan’s filthy goblin livestock mating session was eroding her “flood walls” quiet quickly.

“Now Tisa don’t be too mean to our cows, they don’t know any better.” Morgan reached his hand over and patted Sona on the head which resulted in some soft cooing at her owner's touch.

Tisa in response shook her head sighing, “You heifers are so lucky that Morgan owns your sorry asses, he treats you basi gutter sluts too nice in my opinion.” Then Tiz moved over to a leaver and shifted it right slightly causing the pumps to milk even faster. An action which excited the room as she continued, “You can at least produce more milk to thank him for being so nice.”

To her increase in pumping the goblin, Morgan was currently pumping screeched and tightened down on his cock causing him to finally spurt out his thick sticky load inside her. Tiz watched in a lust-filled haze as the cow girl’s stomach distended and bloated as Morgan cream filled her like a pastry.

“Mhmm these 3 new girls aren’t bad at all Tisa, where did you say you recruited them?” Questioned Morgan as he pulled out his sex fluid coated cock.

“Mostly whore houses!” Tisa said excitedly, as another one of her thick gobbo nuts oozed into the right-most girl’s mouth. The cowgirl’s tongue greedily lapping up her lead-hands load.

“Oh hmm well I guess these working girls really do know how to milk you (and get milked)” Morgan moved out from behind the bound goblin and gave Tiz the perfect view of his foot long gob breaker and she was stunned. At first sight, it might have been a trick of the eyes, but with this view, there was no doubt in Tiz’s mind that Morgan did have a fucking horse sized fun stick. 

Morgan pulled up Fal’s head and rested his half-hard filthy cock on her face causing the fuck addicted cowgirl to excitingly lick and clean Morgans sex filth as he looked down over at Tisa and waved her over, “Hey why don’t you warm up Sona while I take Fal, you must be feeling pretty backed up too?”

Sona chimed in squealing, “Yes your cow needs cum please, please, PLEASE!”  
Tisa’s face lit up as she stood at attention responding, “Yes sir thank you, sir.” Tisa rapidly stripped out of her overalls and panties, a response that caused Morgan to chuckle, as he began shoving his meat down the hungry goblin heifers throat.

Now Tiz didn’t think this scene could shake her up more; seeing Morgan’s meat pillar already managed to do that quite nicely, but the second Tisa’s overalls came down so did Tiz’s Jaw. 

“Holy shit Tisa’s a basi, a fucking futa!” Tiz’s surprise manifested as shocked whispered as she covered her mouth with her free hand, but didn’t take her eyes off the pair.

Damn Morgan was packing for a human, but where the fuck does Tisa hide that third thigh? How the fuck did one so big even get on a goblin, did she take it off a horse? Come to think of it the pairs cocks might have gotten ripped off a pair of ponies, Morgan was a magic type it could work, oh god they can steal dicks! 

As Tiz’s imagination went wild as Morgan and Tisa began giving the cows a proper face fucking, shoving their oversized cocks into the livestock's tight throat holes with a sexual ferocity that made Tiz’s cunt quiver and the bound cows squeal in glee as their throats were once more used as makeshift semen dumps.

“Mhmm you two are shaping up to being fine livestock, though after we finish here I’ll need you to show Tiz around mhmmmm.” Morgan thrust his cock balls deep into Fal’s mouth before continuing, “I’ll be down here for the day fine-tuning the Vita-mix, can you handle yourself?”

“Mhmm yes of coursssee ahhhhhhnnggg!” Tisa mind sentence just began dumping a fat load of goblin girl spunk into Sona’s willing maw and despite her best attempts to swallow, little bits of yogurt thick cum was still leaking from her nose and the sides of her mouth. Morgan sighed and continued to stuff the greedy goblin slut currently slurping on his cock like its actual gold.

It only took Tisa’s orgasmic screaming to snap Tiza out of her edging trance and focus her on the tasks that really matter; which is stealing more coins. Yet Tiz did almost immediately realize she ruined her panties watching the milking fuck fest and if she stuck around odds are her pants wouldn’t look much better. 

So Tiz sighed at her lack of satisfaction and formulated a plan; I better crawl away before the pair finishes, who knows what those horny idiots would do if they caught me. Though since they are busy building the gob population I better see if I can procure an advanced payment. Almost in a second Tiz’s lustful thoughts turned to greed and she made her way back up the stairs towards Morgan’s office and began scrounging around the place for loose change eventually finding a few pieces of gold and silver in a drawer, she only took a few of then; you don’t wanna cause too much suspicion now. Then after the deed was done Tiz made her way back downstairs to the waiting room, which was just in time too because not a moment later Tisa made her way up the stairs with a bit of sweat on her brow dressed in her blue overalls.

“Oh, Tiz you’re already here, what wonderful news Morgan has told me what you are to do today. Are you ready to start your work at Goblin Farms?” Tiz pointed her thumb backward up the stairs

Tiz smiled and nodded responding, “Of course I can’t wait to get to work.” Ha more like make some money, I’ll rob these idiots blind while they fuck in the basement and get off scot-free. 

Tisa sat Tiz down on her desk and began explaining to Tiz where all the work gets filled, but all Tiz could do was try to see any sign of that basi dick. There wasn’t a single sign of a bulge or any hint of girl dick, but Tiza saw it; how could she forget so soon. It almost made Tiz think that Tisa wasn’t as naive as an unarmed under traveler, but that respect dulled after she listened to Tisa go on about how lovely Morgan was and how well he had been running the farm this past month. Hehehe more like rutting his dick in whatever moved, but still if her employer was easily distracted that just meant more fun for her.

Soon Tisa finished her rant and let Tiz begin her long day of work, one which resulted in copious amounts of procrastinating and daydreaming in between filing. Yet as her imagination ignited she couldn’t help think about Morgan stuffing that slut. Even after she finished work, went home, ate dinner, took her new pills and laid in bed, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Her mind was occupied by thoughts of human monster cocks tearing her small goblin holes using her as a gob whore, a toy, or even livestock. The scene, the sounds, and the smell plagued her mind and almost forced her hands into a frenzied rubbing session, but her late-night masturbation session was stopped by the day’s fatigue forcing her horny mind to sleep. Before her eyes fell shut, Tiz realized that her new job was going to be much crazier than she would have ever thought.


	4. Employee Benifits

Tiz’s was having trouble concentrating during the coming weeks and no it wasn’t the work that made her unproductive; she had gotten used to clerical work at this point and the lifting wasn’t even close to as heavy as the mines. At first, she thought it might have been a fever, but after another spying session on Morgan and company, it was clear to Tiz that her libido had increased dramatically. Getting wet within the moment she heard muffled moans echo from the milking room.

To make matters worse she couldn’t even complain about the pair keeping secrets. Tisa had introduced her to the other ‘employees’ weeks ago; made the entire process seen as respectful and pleasant, “Just a few hours of milking for a day's pay, not bad work.” That's what the other girls said about their job, but every time the girls finished their shifts she could smell the sweet scent of sweat and cum waft off of them. It made her knees weak and It didn’t help that Morgan didn’t bother showering off either; he smelled the worst. Tiz could tell when one of the girls paid a visit to his office after hours; she would always appear the most addled as she left. Morgan would always say they met to talk about payment, but Tiz wasn’t an idiot; she could smell the truth. 

Yet Tiz’s rising lust wasn’t even her largest issue. Her breasts and even her ass must have grown in the past weeks. They must be DD-cups at this point, maybe even E- cups Tiz thought?. She had to replace all her bras a week ago and even new ones are getting filled to their maximum carrying capacity. Then there was her regular work clothing, it was too small within a week of work. 

However, Tiz was lucky enough to have a very well endowed mother; the perks of your mom being a lady of the night Tiz supposed. So when her proportions increased she had some of her mom’s old clothing and toys lying around, from when mom lived with her. Luckily again a few garments weren’t whore outfits, but the toys were of a different proportion. Tiz guessed her mom had a thing for the bigger guys out there; some of the dildoes were the size of Tiz’s arm, but fit quite nicely inside her; at least when she was horny enough.

Still, when Ma said I might grow into her clothes one day I didn’t think she meant this, even the old clothing needed to be hemmed a bit today, thought Tiz as she continued contemplating how things could get worse...

“Tiz nice to see you’re working hard.” It was Morgan nearly appearing out of nowhere in front of Tiz’s desk, she often wondered how he could have such soft footfalls for a man so big.

“Ah yes sir, just trying to keep busy with this paperwork hehe.” Tiz realized she had been thinking about her predicament for so long she forgot what she was doing, but hopefully, Morgan wouldn’t notice.

“Good Goblin I knew I had the right idea hiring you, but I need you to do something for me.” Morgan leaned over his staff, imposingly looking down at Tiz’s small frame.

“What would that be fu-errr, I mean sir?”

“One of the milking machines has broken and I was wondering if you could try your hand at repairing it. I would myself, but Tisa and I need to go to the town hall for some business.”

“I’ll try my best sir, but I’m not so great at….”

“Perfect, I look forward to hearing about your success when I return in a few hours.” With that Morgan turned around and began walking down the stairs.

Horny human bastard, what makes him think I can do repairs? Ah, I guess it's my fault since I mentioned to Tisa I had a flair for handy work. Nice to know she has loose lips, Tiz thought to herself as she marched down the stairs to an empty milking room.

Indeed as she examined one of the larger pumps it was broken a few gears just slipped out of place. It only took Tiz 10 minutes to repair the machine and 5 of those minutes were just finding the tools. Tiz even began to feel pride in her work for the first time in a long while, maybe Morgan was right about her being a good fit? Yet this new self-confidence was quickly overshadowed by her cunt begging for more relief.

“Uhggg fuck I just rubbed you 2 hours ago, why are you so temperamental now?” Tiz shoved her hand under her skirt to confirm she really was drooling like a dog in summer.  
Tiz could have gone back to work and tried to fight off her growing need to cum, but on the other hand, she would be missing out on a very special opportunity. No one around, empty milking room; Tiz might finally get to try out these milking machines she had “heard” all the girls scream about.

She began stripping down, placing her clothes in the corner of the room to avoid any accidental spillage. As Tiz stripped down she really felt the heft of her new massive green tits that seemed to bounce uncontrollably as she walked. God these things are a hassle, but maybe the milking machine can help reduce their size, thought Tiz attaching the cups to her hard nipples that had transformed from small innies to puffy areolas that got harder more often than she liked. 

Tiz quickly moved over to the machine flicking on the switch before quickly moving over to a bar to brace herself. For a minute she almost thought nothing would happen until like a wave her milk filled up the pumps, shooting out in squirting torrents that streamed down the tubes and into a container in the back of the room.

With each pump she felt better and better, letting herself get lost in the super-satsfaction the milker supplied. Her cunt juices were slowly dripping down her legs pooling on the floor. Tiz had never felt such bliss and greedily fingered her cunt causing more of her cunts juices to flow, pooling on the floor beneath her.

“Fuck this mmmph, is good no wonder those gobs were screaming ahggg!!” Tiz was having trouble containing herself as she shuddered cuming as another squirt of her breast milk filled the milking cups.

“Oh fuck that was waaaaay too good, annnnhn. This machine is dangerous if I did this too often I might..” Though as Tiz ready herself for another mind-melting orgasm she heard the machine power down, leaving her right on the edge of orgasm.

Tiz was quickly shunted out of her bliss and sent into a rage screaming, “Why the fuck did it stop!” Quickly the half-naked goblin moved over to the milking machine, an action which caused her tits to flail obscenely with the quickened movement. 

Yet even in a denied pre-orgasmic state Tiz could tell what was wrong, “Ahh fuckin hells how the fuck did the tank fill up completely, no no no no no, damn it alllll!” Tiz huffed, puffed, and kicked against the wall in a fit of rage, being violent enough to cause the nipple cups to pop off and hit the ground. Tiz was so close to being satisfied but knew the milking machine wouldn’t be a consistent option. She needed a new outlet to reliably cum quickly, and although the obvious answer wasn’t her number one pick; Tiz would have preferred to keep using her mom’s old toys, but those were quickly becoming stale. So Tiz got dressed and left the basement resolved to give a night as a prostitute a try.

So Tiz hurried out of Goblin Farms; making sure to lock up the establishment before walking back to her dingy apartment. Tiz wasted no time getting dressed in some of her mother's old whore clothing. Putting on bright blue lipstick, black eyeliner, and eyeshadow; painting her face to look as whorish (and desperate) as possible. The same was true with her outfit, Tiz wore a short red skirt and top to show off her tight muscled midriff and the massive tits pooling above it. Tiz needed someone to satisfy her cravings and she prayed that a horny group of Goblins with more coin than IQ would be able to satisfy her request. Plus how could any man resist the charms of such a cute little bombshell goblin bitch.

Quickly Tiz sauntered into the Redlight district drawing attention to herself almost immediately; first being the new girl on the blocks earned some spiteful scowls from some of the older hoes. Tiz guessed they didn’t like the extra competition, but luckily it seems Tiz caught the attention of a gang of 8 goblin gangsters. They hooted and hollered at her asking;

“Hey, gob you looking for some love or just cash?”

“What a fat pair of tits on such a small gob.”

“Is your price as big as those knockers love?”

“Nah this gobs looking for love, ain’t that right wench?”

“Hehehe.” The goblins that didn’t try to solicit just laughed at the other comments.

Tiz’s was a tough gal and normally wouldn’t entertain the advances of such lowbrow men, but right now during this night she wanted exactly what they were promising

“Yea I want love and so do you, how about 50 silver, and I’ll give some for the lot of ya?” Ask Tiz, while she pouted her puff lips making kissing faces towards the group of riff-raff.

The group of goblin men looked at each other and nodded as the best dressed of them stepped forward. He was wearing a crude unkempt suit and sported a crooked smile. He responded, “Deal, so do you have a place or…”

“Just take me in the alley or are you not tall enough for it big guy?” Taunted Tiz 

“A whore with some spunk alright melon tits lets just head over there.” The well-dressed goblin pointed over to a dark alley and Tiz quickly moved beside him into the ally proper.

The supposed leader of the thugs put his hand around her shoulder and walked Tiz beside a dumpster. Tiz wasn’t sure what smelled worse the trash or the group, but she wasn’t about to give up now. Tiz hiked her miniskirt up to reveal her shaved goblin cunt, before getting down on her knees.

“Alright, gobs which one of ya dirty fuckers is first?”

“It looks like this whore needs a lesson in manners. Gorb teaches this slut a lesson in manners.” Tiz looked at the tallest of the group (though barley 4 ft tall) approached her and pulled down his pants. Tiz almost felt excited, but his package was barely scraping 4 inches. She looked up her expression emotionless to see a rather proud looking goblin, clearly boasting about his girth size.

“Ha well, Gorb why don’t you teach me some.. Gugh!” Gorb grabbed the back of Tiz’s head rudely interrupting her teasing to shove his dirty goblin cock head down her throat.

“Haha choke on that you bitch!” Screamed Gorb almost a signal to the other goblins to get started. They pulled down their pants to reveal…. even less impressive cocks. It looks like Gorb was something impressive to them, but not to Tiz. Tiz was easily slurping down this tiny goblin cock, so easily in fact that when his associates came to get their cocks wet she could stroke two of them off with her free hands.

It was easy, Tiz could easily grip the pair while taking care of Gorb, “Hey slut that feels great go faster!” Belched one of the goblins and Tiz was happy to comply; anything to finish these idiots faster and get to the good part. 

Not 10 seconds later the trio came covering Tiz’s hands and spilling a small shot of cum inside her mouth. Tiz quickly spat out Gorb’s load continuing, “Alright gobs now that you’re all warmed up let's get to the main event.”

The group of goblin men quickly got started, even going as far as to stand Tiz up against one of the walls so two of their little green cocks could penetrate her holes. Surprisingly for Tiz, the initial penetration felt quite pleasant giving her a nice full feeling, but it quickly turned to disappointment as each goblin only lasted maybe a minute and barely made her feel good compared to the disgust Tiz felt getting filled with their watery cum loads.

Tiz went as far as to taunt them further trying to get more performance saying,“Come on gobs are you really men” or “You gotta be a bit stronger than that, all filth and no fun eh?” Yet it was no use, after a second-round which was even shorter than the first the group was spent. An alley full of 8 goblin thugs bent over or sitting down huffing and puffing with a disappointed Tiz standing in the center of all of them.

“Ya fucking losers can’t even go a third round, I’ve seen humie boys go 4 rounds plus and you can’t….”

“Huff* huff*, shut up you whore and get out of here can’t you see we are done with you, just take your silvers and pack it up we didn’t pay for the speech.” The well-dressed goblin threw a bag of coins at Tiz’s face and she just lost it kneeing the man in the crotch.

He screamed in pain crawling back out of the alley and his boys did try to bring down Tiz a peg; she was just a whore after all, but clearly more than they could handle. Tiz kneed another 5 of them in the crotch and flipped the other two into the trash bins at the corner. Within 5 minutes of trying and failing to bring her down the thugs gave up, picking up their boss and running away, forgetting to tuck their dicks back in their pants, a scene which caused more than a few patrons and whores alike to laugh at the group as they ran back towards the slums.

Yet the “sex” or the resulting scene after brought Tiz no relief and she could tell it was getting late. The street lamps dimmed and the local clocks chime twice for midnight. A disappointed Tiz didn’t want to risk oversleeping and missing work, so she dragged her feet all the way home and cleaned herself up the best she could. Kicking herself that she degraded herself so much for seemingly nothing, but when Tiz went to check her stache she was met with a grim surprise. All the money she “acquired” from Morgan, as well as 3 weeks of wages, were gone! All that's left was a little note signed ‘thanks for the stuff, Gobby’.

“Uggh fucking Babi, that little twirp has been robbing the block blind, fuck I didn’t think it would ever be me! I wish the guards would find and hang him by his thumbs, agghhh.” Tiz’s fit of anger was quickly quelled by a rising need for sleep, but she still felt a need to cum and lord knows the local boys aren’t going to quell her. She considered if some wild cave creatures might do the trick, but then remembered Morgan was pretty hung…

Tiz paced and considered her options, on one hand, Morgan was strange, creepy, her boss, and a mage, but on the other hand, he was a sex fiend, hung, and was probably less dangerous than mating with an animal. Tiz figured she would have to ask Morgan a few carefully worded questions tomorrow, as to appear not desperate or guilty; note Tiz was most definitely desperate and doubtlessly guilty. 

However, there was no reason not to have a little fun before bed. Tiz knew she needed at least a little pumping from a dick that could reach more than 5 inches inside her. Tiz quickly turned around and pulled out the old box she kept her dildo’s in to find it completely empty…

“Ahhggg that little faggot took my dildos, what the sh-gge-geg-agghh!! Is he actually a faggot or something!?!” The theft of her dildo’s broke Tiz who decided to take out her pent up libido fueled rage in her room. Flipping over the bed, table, and even punching the wall. One might think the landlord might have gotten upset and tried to stop her, but odds are he knows better.

When morning came around Tiz found herself waking up on the floor drenched in sweat, naked, and still horny as all hell. Yet Tiz wasn’t about to give up, she swore to herself she would somehow convince Morgan to let her get milked, after all how could Morgan refuse such massive milkers?

After getting dressed Tiz was happy to find out she didn’t have to hem her clothing for the first time in the past few weeks, but she felt unbelievably tired and her soaking cunt was keeping her feeling hazy the entire walk to work.

Upon reaching Goblin Farms Tiz was greeted by Tisa, “Hey Tiz how are ya.. Wow, Tiz you don’t look so good, maybe you should take the day off?” Tisa was right Tiz was in a state of disrepair, her short hair was sticking in multiple directions, she had bags under her eyes and while Tisa didn’t mention it there was a wet spot growing on her crotch.

“Fuck n-ughhh, sorry I mean no thanks but is Morgan around we gotta talk?” Tiz could feel her strength waning and she needed some relief soon.

Tisa looked concerned, but gave Tiz her answer,“Um yes of course he should be in his office Tiz, and please be safe.” Tiz had a bit of trouble focusing on Tisa’s words but managed to get enough info to slowly saunter up to Morgan’s office. She cracked Morgan’s office door open to see the mage counting a pile of coins on his table and putting them into a bag. They had a strange purple coloring to them, but Tiz didn’t care enough about that right now.

“Hey, Morgan do you have time to talk?” Asked Tiz in a much softer voice, deciding that her usual harsh tone was too aggressive for such delicate diplomatic matters.

“Hello Tiz just take a seat and whoa I-um. are you, doing okay or….” Morgan’s voice trailed off as Tiz sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

“Y-yes I’m fine, but I had a request that should benefit us both?” Tiz felt a nervous itch as Morgan’s gaze met her baggy eyes.

“I’m listening?” Morgan cocked one eyebrow while still dropping coins in the bag.

“Well, I have been talking with the other girls recently and became interested in being transferred.”

“Transferred?” Morgan questioned.

“I would like to be transferred to being m-milked instead of doing clerical work; can’t have too many goblins being milked can we heha.” Tiz laughed a little awkwardly, but Morgan’s reaction looked promising.

Morgan stroked his chin for a moment before continuing, “Sorry Tiz that's going to be a hard no.”

“Wait why?!?” Tiz quickly questioned, switching back to her normal sharper tone.

“Well, Tiz most of the Goblins we chat with on this side of town aren’t very ummm, lets say “academically adept”.” Morgan leaned back in his chair and laughed continuing, “Haha I was beginning to lose hope we’d find another competent goblin, but the hunch I had after seeing you was correct, you really have been the best secretary I could hope for.” Tiz wasn’t sure what to say she was confused, did this man really just want a secretary? No, Tiz thought to herself these guys always got an angle he has to be….

“Oh also Tiz before you get to work, did you receive any gold coins recently? I seem to be missing a few and..?” Tiz’s mind cut out as Morgan trailed on putting the coins into a drawer under his desk ducking out of view for a mere moment. Tiz’s thoughts began racing; did Morgan find out I stole his coins, he must know I took them right? That is the only reason, he must be fucking with me right now. That sick fucking wizard, he just wants to watch me break down…. 

Tiz reached down to feel the wet spot developing on her crotch, it was getting painful resisting, her nipples hardened, her breath quicked and it felt like cuming was the only thing in the world that mattered. Well fuck Tiz thought, if he wants me to break down I guess that's what I will do.

As Morgan moved back up over the table Tiz reasonably hopped onto his desk to tell him exactly what she thinks of that decision, “Listen you fucking asshole you wanna see what you’ve done to me!” Before Morgan could respond Tiz ripped off her shirt and bra, parading her hard leaking tits to Morgan in all their fat lactating jiggling glory.

“See I’m at my wit’s end, yes I took a few extra gold pieces, but I’m literally about to go crazy. If you don’t whip out that fat cock I’ve seen stretch out all those other goblin cunts, I’m actually going to try fucking an actual animal!” Tiz was grabbing Morgan by the collar, a mix of lust and fury in her eyes and all Morgan could do was smirk; one might think this was out of smugness, but this smile was produced from awkwardness.

Morgan is a wizard and they are a protective bunch, so many of them create insane spells to protect their cash. Morgan opted to use a spell that feminizes and intelligence drains their unwitting pilferer. Morgan even thought he forgot to remove this enchantment on account of Tiz increasing in cup sizes as the weeks went on, but after Tiz proved she still had comprehension above the level of a normal goblin bimbo; A.K.A, after repairing the milking machine. Morgan just assumed she was fine and besides it’s not like she mentioned anything. However, Tiz’s current disposition definitely clued Morgan in that the cause of her stacked bodily adjustments were magical. So when he asked about the gold he was happy to know he was at least half right.

“Now Tiz please don’t move so quickly I don’t want to..” Morgen stuttered, having his own crazy thoughts to order while still trying to keep composure, but Tiz gave him all the cause he needed to go wild.

“Listen you crazy bastard, I tried keeping this at bay every way I know-how. The toys only took the edge off and little green gob cocks don’t do it for me.” Tiz started pulling down her pants to reveal the soaking mess which is her goblin cunt, still shaved and ready for work. “Now fuck me like the big human brute I know you are,..... please I don’t wanna go with my last option.”

Morgan was still smirking, finally convinced of Tiz’s need, and gave her an ultimatum, “Well Tiz you have two options.” Morgan lifted up Tiz, her face flush a cute color for the angry goblin, and plopped her on the ground next to his chair….

“You can leave and go mate with whatever animals populate the caves or..” Morgan pulled his robe to the side and slid out his cock from his undergarments. The half-hard shaft was just large enough for it to be right in front of Tiz’s face while Morgan continued, “or you can get to work enjoying your new benefits as my secretary?”

Almost immediately Tiz’s face lost all anger, replaced with a lust-filled woozy-smile. She looked up at Morgan still flush responding, “Fucking tease.” Before pressing her lips against Morgan’s throbbing cock head. His musk penetrating her senses with each inch that slid down her throat. Tiz could feel her mind-melting as she took another few inches of Morgan’s throbbing cock, each inhales filling her lungs and mind with his disgusting cock stink. And it only made Tiz want more.

Morgan on the other hand was barely hanging on, Morgan was surprised to feel such a tight goblin throat lovingly glazing his cock with spit, but he should’ve known Tiz was a cut above the rest and Tiz was continuing to prove it. She spared no energy, pulling her head back only to slam half of Morgan’s cock back down her tight throat. This was enough to edge Morgan, but when she looked up at him with wide puppy dog eye’s Morgan lost his composure.

“Fine you little green cunt, you want me to give you relief; I’ll give you relief, now you better take a deep breath!” Tiz’s eyes widened as Morgan grabbed her head with two hands and rammed his cock down to the base. Tiz almost passed out, from the initial shock of being throat fucked for the first time, but she hung on still slurping as hard as she could.

“Mmhmmmrmmg mrmhhmmm mhmmm!” (Translation: keep going please!) Morgan was more than happy to oblige Tiz’s request (even though he couldn’t understand a word), pumping her mouth mercilessly with no regard for the brain cells he was destroying with each heavy thrust, but that was just how Tiz liked it.

Tiz’s oral abuse set her cunt on fire bringing her to orgasm faster than she ever did with any toy or goblin male. Tiz could feel her grip on reality slip as her cunt soaked the wooden floor beneath her, soon her arms and legs followed along with her mind becoming limp and weak, but Tiz loved it. She never wanted her oral abuse to stop, the way Morgan grabbed her black hair and head, just fucking her like a common gutter whore was exactly what she needed.

Eventually, the pleasure became too much for Morgan and he began to cum, shooting out an extra thick load of spunk down Tiz’s throat. Even nearly brain broken Tiz was still willing to try drinking his load, but the mage's thick load combined with her own mind-shattering orgasm proved too much. Causing Tiz to fall back into a pool of her own juices as Morgan’s cock spurted the last of his load onto her sweaty abs and tits. 

It took the pair more than a second to recover, with Tiz desperately drinking whatever cum was left inside her mouth. It tasted salty but made her feel satisfied as she swallowed every glob of spunk that still caked the inside of her mouth. Even going as far as to grab her tits taking long licks; cleaning up as much as she could with her mouth to Morgan’s delectation.

“Damn Tiz you really did need some relief.” Morgan had a more natural smile on his face as he looked down at Tiz who was still huffing and puffing, cleaning as much of her body as she could.

“H-huff h-huff, you're one to talk, you must have cum a weeks worth all over my poor body. I’ll be smelling like cum for a week, all the goblins in town will think I am the nastiest gutter slut around.” Tiz gave Morgan a smug grin giggling to herself.

“Ah well I will admit you are a hell of a lot better than most of the girls I have been with.”

Tiz’s laughter roared, “Haha I think you mean cows not girls? I’ve seen what you’ve been doing to the girls down stairs Morgan and it’s fucking brutal.”

Morgan chuckled, “Well what are you going to do about it gutter slut?” 

The pair chuckled before Tiz continued, “Well I’m going to ask you to be an equal opportunity employer and remember to fuck your secretary as much as the livestock.” Tiz laid on her back, spread her legs, and tucked her ankles behind her head giving Morgan a completely unblocked view of her soaking shaved goblin pussy. “Now take that fat fucking humie dick and fuck me Morg-agghhhh!!”

Tiz got exactly what she wanted and more, Morgan didn’t even let her finish another word before he slammed down into Tiz’s cunt with a force that would have wrecked the woodwork if Tiz’s cunt wasn’t there to absorb the force. Morgan’s semi muscular body covering Tiz’s entire frame as he loomed over her. His cock wasting no time stretching Tiz’s cunt out, she was scraped farther and deeper than any of the toys she had tried, creating a bulge in her abs as Morgan’s cock pounded her insides into jelly.

Tiz’s felt like she was about to melt and mewled, “Ahhnnn, you bastard just shoving it in, m-ehppph.” Tiz steadied herself it was intense being pounded by Morgan’s full weight, but she managed to stay steady, “G-give a girl, nggghh some warning your cock can probably kill.”

“Well after you teased me so well by showing off that dripping cunt how could I resist for a second longer?” 

Morgan increased the pace of his slow deep thrusting, piercing deep into Tiz’s now stretched cunt. A lesser goblin would have passed out, but Tiz just squealed, “F-Fuck no aghhh, If I couldn’t resist taking this fat humie dick-k, mmmph!” Tiz was panting harder as Morgan smashed his cock into her depths, hitting places Tiz never knew she had, “Agghh t-then how could I expect you to resist ruining my tight gob cunt!” 

Morgan pushed further by Tiz’s mewls of pleasure pushed as hard as he could into the goblin’s stomach even inserting his cock tip into her womb. Causing Tiz’s stomach to bulge obscenely as Morgan rutted his cock inside her.

“You fucking tease do you know how hard it was not strapping you down to a milking machine? With your body becoming so fucking thick, I thought you were trying to tempt me with your overstuffed tight outfits!”

Tiz’s tongue fell out of her mouth as she smiled, “Y-yea I was tempting you..I-c-could hardly stands the smell of your musky cock. I could hear it slapping allLLLL FUCKING DAYYYYY!” Tiz’s teasing was cut off by a sudden orgasm her cunt squirted over Morgan’s robes glazing his cock in her goblin juices.

“You dumb secretary you ruined my robes!” Morgan cried as his robes got soaked.

Tiz giggled, amused by Morgan’s odd concerns, and softly teased, “Well s-sir you should know us goblins aren’t very smart…. ya-you might need to teach me a lesson, agggh.” Morgan quickly decided this gob bitch was getting her ass spanked. He lifted Tiz up basically keeping the girl completely impaled on his cock. Shifting the girl off the ground so she was sitting right on top of him. 

“H-huff, huff Morgan what are ya-eehhhhhhaaaa!” Morgan's open palm came down on Tiz’s backside with immense force; enough that her entire body trembled from the impact, her ample ass flesh jiggling. “Tiz it almost sounds like you like getting spanks, are you a gutter slut and a pain slut?”

“Ahhhggnn I didn-aagghhh, fucking sto-ghhhh, Ahhggn” Tiz’s feeble protests were drowned out by the constant ass slapping she was receiving. Each hit forcing her diminutive frame down another inch on Morgan’s cock until her body was completely impaled on his cock which showed Tiz’s honest side, “Aghh yesh s-shir, ahhhnnnn more, m-more plesh!!!” Her small body grinding as best she could to edge Morgan into giving her exactly what she wanted. Tiz’s mind was fried unable to produce any coherent thought under such brutal sex, but it was pounded into her that she was Morgan’s goblin abuse-toy now and forever.

“Ahhnn please just w-w-reck me b-bosss, fuck my b-baby makeerr UP!” Morgan would keep doing just that, bouncing her ass up and down on his cock until he grabbed hold of both her cheeks and pulled her in close. His cock nestled tightly in her womb Morgan poured out a flood of thick cum into the goblin girl’s insides. Tiz so ruined by cock pounding could only mutter out a soft, “Thanks boss!” Tiz collapsed into Morgan’s arms and right before passing out whispered, “Mmm, I should’ve stolen this dick instead of the gold.”

\----4 Days Later----

Tisa had just entered Morgan’s office with a basket filled with bundles of strange items, “How was your shopping trip Tisa did you find everything on the list?”

Tisa saluted and straightened her back, “Yes sir, I found every last oddity you said you needed for the location spell.” Tisa walked over to Morgan’s desk and placed the basket on top.

“Thank you Tisa, you have been such a great help to me.”

Tisa blushed, “Oh shucks you do most of the real work sir, but its not just me now. Tiz has been doing a great job?”

Morgan's eyes went wide, “Oh why would you say that?”

Tisa rubbed her chin with one finger thinking for a moment before responding, “Well for starters she has been helping with repairs, managing the front desk when I can’t and she has been rather chipper these past few days.” Tisa shrugged before continuing, “But I’m not sure why?”

“Well, I will mmmph, relay that you think so highly of her to Tiz.”

Tisa looked over to Morgan concerned, “Morgan are you okay you sound a bit off today?”

Morgan gave her a half-smile, “Mmm d-don’t worry Tisa I’m fine, but p-please check on the cows for me.”

Tisa’s look of concern was replaced with her cheerfully smile, “Okie-doky sir, I’ll make you proud sir!” Then Tisa quickly scampered out of the door.

The second the door closed Morgan leaned back and took a deep sigh, “You know you could go a bit easy on me when I am talking to Tisa.”

Morgan looked under his desk to see a sharply dressed Tiz. She wore a tight white shirt and an even tighter black mini skirt, that could easily make anyone who looked think she was a whore. Her mouth was tightly wrapped around half of Morgan’s hard cock and she popped her mouth off to answer.

“Now is that any way to talk to your loving secretary that has been working hard to make sure her boss's balls are nice and empty so he can work without having to worry about blue balls?” Tiz kept stroking Morgan’s thick dick, her fingers unable to fit around his girth. “Mhmm besides who cares if Tisa finds out, wouldn’t two mouths be better than one?” Tiz looked up smiling with globs of stray cum and pubes caking her face.

“Your mouth is more than enough for now and besides I can’t have everyone under my desk, nothing will get done.” Morgan sighed and leaned in his chair slightly.

“Ah I suppose that's true boss and speaking of the day's orders, will we be catching our mutual thief soon?” Tiz resumed licking and stoking Morgan’s cock, leaving red lipstick marks wherever she licked.

“We should have where he lives by the end of the day and I remind you he was just your thief until you stole my gold.” Morgan scowled for a second before his expression softened, “Also are you sure you don’t want me to return your proportions to normal, it wouldn’t be a..” Morgan was cut off by Tiz moving her lips off his cock to giggle, “You’re too nice Morgan, It’s my just punishment to be given this hypersexual body.” Tiz lovingly kissed the tip of Morgan’s cock leaving an imprint of her red lipstick.

“Plus it’s not like I can go back to little goblin boys again, not after your behemoth dick has destroyed my holes. So I might as well keep these new assets my boss loves so much.” Tiz pulled open her blouse and pressed Morgan’s cock in between her tits.

“Mhmm you really plump up well from the coins, good thing you didn’t spend any or you’d be as dumb as a common gutter slut.” Morgan petted his secretary's head as she kept kissing his cock.

“Hehe, wouldn’t want that, odds are I would be too stupid to use these babies.” Tiz kept pressing Morgan’s cock in between her tits while lovingly licking his pulsating cock tip. “Now you just relax boss and let your secretary relax you before you cast that spell, mmhhhmmmm.” Tiz kept lovingly slurping and squishing every inch of Morgan’s cock meat in between her massive new pair of E-cup tits. Never did she think she would end up below Morgan’s desk sucking on his cock, but Tiz couldn’t be happier.


End file.
